法国
France (フランス,'' Furansu'') is a main character in the series, Hetalia: Axis Powers. In 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters and he received the name Francis Bonnefoy (フランシス・ボヌフォア, Furanshisu Bonufoa). Appearance Main article: Uniform Guide: France '' France has shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, and has a slight amount of facial hair which he believes makes him look like a "big brother" (it is said to represent the Gorges du Tarn, or '''Tarn Gorges'). He wears a long blue coat and matching capelet, with red pants and brown boots. He is often depicted with a rose, which is also used to censor his genitals in his nude scenes. When France initially appeared in the webcomic, his hair was drawn shorter and less wavy, but was drawn longer over time as the art style changed and evolved. He also originally wore white spats over his boots, a detail that was dropped in later artwork. Personality and Interests France was once a large nation, but after Napoleon Bonaparte had died, he was no longer good in wars and instead attracted tourists to his country with his wine. He has an intense rivalry with England, and loves to argue with him over trivial topics (one example is arguing over "who is more perverted"). His hobbies are manipulation activities, agriculture, fashion design, sketching, singing, and telephones, as well as wandering around the art museums and fashion boutiques of Paris. He likes places that are a little odd or chic. France is infatuated with most of the nations and is known to make blatant sexual comments at every opportunity and is very affectionate, often shown streaking or touching other nations inappropriately. He is attracted to beautiful things, which include men and women of any age (supported by statements such as "Sure, I'll settle for boys! Boys are the best!" and "This onii-san here loves pure and innocent children like you." in response to a fan not knowing the meaning of the term "tachi") and maybe even some non-human beings. He said "be gentle to the ladies and be gentle to the earth" is his motto. He has admitted to being "the dandiest among the dandies." He loves himself so much that he does not bother to remember English and considers French the "language of love." In addition, he has referred to the others as insignificant characters. He likes men who have exquisite bodies and give him a good impression, and has no preference in their personalities, so long as they are not loud like England. He said he would like cool but passionate women, and might latch on best to someone who is good at singing. He also mentioned, in response to that the French supposedly fall in love due to other's body odors, that a faint, flowery scent could have him curled up in pleasure. He stated that he is afraid of computers, Germany (and that he supposedly hates Germans in general, despite that he seems to get along with both brothers as of recent), Russia, Switzerland, whenever England is angry, and possibly Turkey. He stated this through a response to a fan, thus over the computer, and that doing so was bad enough for him. It seems that gardening relaxes him, and that he is not intimidated by other technologies, as he claimed to be playing "Bokosuka", a video game, with Germany and England. In response to another fan suggesting their lack of will to stand near him because of his overbearing scent, he stated that he only wore a little perfume. He has referenced his old age several times, saying things like how his waist is always creaking, his back hurts, and that he had to surrender to sleep early in the day. Despite this, he gets upset when said that he is a grandpa as opposed to a big brother, and claims he is still young. Relationships Austria Main Article: Austria Not much is known about these two's relationship, although in Big Brother France And The Frying Pan! France is seen outside Austria's window, ranting about how much he desires him, and talking about how good looking and talented Austria is. In the Christmas Rampage 2007 strips, he also tricks Austria into stripping down in order to get Hungary a hat, yet this may have only been to make Prussia feel better. In Hetalia: World Series Episode 25 of the anime it is stated that France and Austria do not get along. England/UK/Britain Main Article: England Despite both being members of the Allied forces, England and France have a deep-rooted historical rivalry between them. While they can be seen to constantly argue with each other over the littlest things (like language and culture), they appear to have a level of respect for each other and are quick to team up with each other if a third party should enter the argument. France even tried to marry England to save his country once, though neither of them really wanted it. In strips focusing on England's childhood, he is often shown being picked on by a preteen France, who, on one occasion, scoffs at him for not growing his hair long - and when England's long hair turns out a mess, France teases him by saying he will cut it into a "cool" style - by cutting it back to the style he had before. In Crossing Through the Year 1000, the two younger countries are fooled into believing that the world will soon be over, and England agrees to let France pretend to have conquered him, since it is only for a little while. They later reminisce about their childhood when Japan makes the same mistake. In the movie Hetalia: Paint it White, they said that "they have an undesirable relationship, but indestructible in their heart; they get along very well". Germany Main Article: Germany The state of their relationship depends on the specified time period however, generally, like England, Germany and France have a history of being one another's enemies, and as such the two do not seem to get along. In Let's Think About The G8 members, when Germany suggested France be removed from the group, he argued that they had been actually getting along well recently. In Kusogame, the two and America went to a maid cafe in Japan together. Both are set in the present day. During his April Fools sitejacking, he seemed to know a fair amount about him, especially that he, like Italy, often ran around naked, thus he needed a different idea of what to do to him as he had been stripping the others (in the end he forced him into a maid cosplay and cat ears). Italy Main Article: Italy France grew up with a small Chibitalia, but after Chibitalia returned from spending time with Roman Empire, France only wanted to control him. Italy refers to France as "France nii-chan" in strips set in both the past and present. Once Italy had grown into a teenager, he visited France again, resulting in the older man suddenly becoming enthusiastically attracted to him. During the visit, Italy saw the word "intercourse" in a book and asked him what the definition was. France replied by saying that intercourse is something you do with someone you like, then proceeded to ask "So Italy, do you like me?" (This was changed in the anime to France using body language to express the meaning of intercourse). France seems to have a soft spot for Italy, becoming frantic when England suggests they spread rumors about Italy and responding with "I know he's kind of dumb, and he's weak and useless, but he's not a bad guy...". He then proceeds to break down in tears, causing England to note that France, while always insulting Germany, never really brings himself to badmouth Italy. Monaco Main Article: Monaco Monaco acts as a younger sister to France and is solely dependent on him for economic and diplomatic strength, as well as intervention in other affairs. Due to this, Monaco often accepts his various requests. Seychelles Main Article: Seychelles In the Gakuen Hetalia universe, it is revealed (via flashback) that he helped raise her as a child, while in the present day he carries an affection for her and attempts to undress her, much to her shock and embarrassment, apparently to see what her body has become like. Their relationship in the mainstream Hetalia universe has not been mentioned, outside of France appearing with her in Shipwrecked and an illustration in Christmas Rampage 2007, which depicts him groping Seychelles. Spain Main Article: Spain The two get along rather well, having grown up and fought in wars together, though Spain remains oblivious to France's more perverted tendencies and cannot see why Romano hates him. It is said in production notes by Himaruya that their relationship is actually undesirable, yet the two remain inseparable. Recently, it seems Spain is aware that France is a bad influence on him, calling him "despicable" before defeating him in The Battle of Garigliano with the help of his pet bull. France's first bird named Pierre is used for communication with him. In The Anime France first appears at the world meeting in Episode 01, opting to disagree with both America and England in their argument. After being left out of the second Allied Forces meeting in Episode 10, France reflects on his history of past "victories," insisting that he was successful a long time ago. Name His given name, Francis '''(which means "Frenchman"). When Hidekaz Himaruya originally listed the nations' human names, he noted that the original name he had in mind for France was '''Jean. The surname Epine was also considered. Character Songs Marukaite Chikyuu (France) Hatafutte Parade (France) Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (France) Paris Is Indeed Splendid Embrace The Très Bien Moi Ah, Worldwide à la mode Fall In Love, Madamoiselle Overflowing Passion (featured) Wa! Wa!! World Ondo (featured) We Wish You A Merry Chirstmas (featured) United Nations Star (featured) Trivia *His birthdate (July 14th) corresponds with the date of the French national holiday known as Bastille Day, a celebration of the anniversary of the Storming of the Bastille. *In notes included in the special edition booklet for Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3, Himaruya stated that France was originally meant to look more middle-aged, and that he was intended to have a completely suave personality. The "older", shorter-haired design could be seen in early chapters of the webcomic, but faded as the style changed. *France shares both Japanese and English voice actors, Masaya Onosaka and J. Michael Tatum respectively, with Issac Dian, a character from the anime Baccano!.